Hiding from the Hawk
by mihawklover
Summary: It's been two long peaceful years for Amista since she was last involved in scandal. But when one has a lover like Mihawk, it is expected that trouble will always follow. Mihawk X Oc ::Sequel to Pirate Love ::


A/N: Amista and Mihawk are back!! This is the sequel of "Pirate Love" I just couldn't resist writing this! Some of the stuff in this referres to "Piume Dentellare" And a lot of it referres to "Pirate Love" :D Anyway I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. I will try to get chapters up every week, but "Piume Dentellare will be comeing first. Anyway Enjoy the first chapter.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

The sun shone particularly bright that day, its beams reflecting from the sea and lighting every corner of the world. It was a good day, a happy day. A day that Amista would never forget, and a day that she would treasure for her entire life; even after her death. It was not a special day because there was good weather, or even though she often attracked unwanted attention, it was not a memorable day because of a random pervert and an unpredictable event. It was the two year annaversary since her and Mihawk had become official lovers.

Two years previous she had been little more than a confused teen, who was deeply involved in a scam that she had no control of. A scam that had her followed by perverts, whilst she battled her fear of the sea as she sailed right around the Grandline running errands. The errands had started simple, look after the Shichibukai, but of course things always change when one falls in love. And fall in love is what she had done the first time that she had met Juraquille Mihawk. The only man that had been able to arouse her dormant emotions and have her spilling her guts and her whole history. He had taught her to love in so many different ways, and he had taught her that loyalty is one of the strongest tools in the world.

After her jealous boss, Nye, and his bimbo girlfriend, Bec, had heard of her love affair with the hawk eyed and handsome rouge they had plotted against her. They had come up with a foolproof plan that, had it worked, would have ensured her a slow and painful death. But Mihawk was a man of many allies and it just so happened that the man that Nye had hired to kill her, was a friend from Mihawk's younger days.

Rock and Mihawk had been crewmates aboard the ship of the mighty pirate king Gol.D.Roger. They had been through many events together and when Amista was in danger Rock had paid off his debt to Mihawk by saving her life. Of course he had shot her and caused her pain for many of the following months. To this very day she could sometimes feel a red hot fire shooting up and down her side. When this happened Mihawk would frown, and she would smile and assure him it was nothing. Then Mihawk would push her to the ground with his awesome strength and would begin to massage her skin with skillfull fingers. The pain would slowly dissapear and Amista would be left in a pool of pleasure, simply enjoying his affections.

Some weeks a passel would arrive at the house for Mihawk, and he would leave for weeks on end leaving Amista in the overlarge house by herself. In this time she would find herself pineing for his presence in the dead of night when the miad had gone home and she had only photographs of her lover to keep her company. One night she had told this to Mihawk, and he had grinned in his arrogant way pushing away all of her emotions and leaving only a smouldering fire in her lower regions. She still could not believe that he still had such power over her, with just a look he could have her begging for him. Though looking back she could see a deffineite change in his personality.

He was still inclosed within high guards, but now he seemed more willing to share his secrets with her. Often he would come back from Shichibukai work and sit in their spacious family room. On these nights Amista knew to stay away from him, since his words quickly became scathing and a full blown fight would erupt. It had always ended the same way, with Mihawk making love to her; as if that would make everything better. Last night however Amista had stood up to him, and pushed him away. She had voiced her concerns and waited for the heartwrenching words that he was sure to throw at her. He did not, he just stood there watching her, his face a mask. She had finally broken the silence, scared at what he may be thinking. She had nothing to worry about since Mihawk had swept her into his arms and carried her to the lounge where he had held her close to his chest, and told her of his business.

They had not made love that night, for the first time in two years. Instead they had held each other in the bed, and they had talked. They had not talked about very serious or important things, but in that short space she had learnt more about him than in the two years they had been lovers. Something between them had changed, and Amista could not help but to shiver with warmth, she still could not believe her own dumb luck. She had truly found the best man in the world.

Of course he was one of the only people that knew she even existed, since the rest of the world thought she was dead. She had been determined to keep her name, but Mihawk had threatened that if anyone ever recognised her, he would make hell freeze over before harm came to her. But some days Amista wished that people would figure out who she was. She was sick of having no one to talk to when Mihawk had left. It was true that she had Charity and Shanks, but the two of them had more important things to do, especially Charity who was pregnant with her fourth child. Amista honestly wondered how Charity coped with the army of kids that she had running around her house in Jaya, but then again she was an amazing woman.

Most days Amista could only wish for an once of the courage that Charity had; especially after the day that Charity had shared her personal story with Amista, and she had learnt how Charity had come to truly love her husband Doflamingo. It had been a sad story filled with betrayal and death in the beginning, but soon she had found happiness with the man she had loved. That was when she had given birth to her first child. After she had heard it, Amista had thought hard about the life that Charity had lead, and she had discovered that the two of them were more similar than they had first realised.

Like Charity, Amista also had a sister, and both of her parents had passed on when she was only young. But that was when the differences started. Amista had not stumbled across Mihawk by chance, she had been sent with him on a mission, and that was when the chemistry between them had really started to bubble.

Smiling slightly, Amista looked across the bed that she occupied. In the other side was the peaceful form of Mihawk. It was the only time that she had ever really seen him asleep. He would usually awake as soon as she stirred, so it was a nice change to see him sleep in for once. But then again after the ordeal that he had been through would put anyone to sleep for weeks. Amista had no doubts that he would be up within the hour, that was why she had to be quick.

She had planned to make him breakfast that morning. It was a corny thing to do, but it was the only way that she could express her feelings towards his new found trust in her. He would understand the underlying message, he always did.

Without a trace of sound, Amista crept from the bed, and down a large staircase that wound in two full circles before reaching the ground. Splayed around it was dozens of bookshelves, that were filled to the brim with books. Amista had read some of them, and found that they contained many different subjects the most common being swordplay and geography. Amista hadn't actually ever noticed Mihawk's love for such things until she had read them. That was when she had really started to see the depth of his being. He was a very deep person, and not very easily figured out. Everyday with him was a new experience and she often found herself excited about the new reactions that she would see within him that day. As she walked slowly to the kitchen, she caught sight of Cassie.

Cassie was the short, plump maid that looked after Amista when Mihawk was away. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by wild brown locks that fell to her shoulders. She had a kind face that was complimented by large, brown, doe-like eyes. Amista had always liked Cassie, even if she was a bit skitish when Mihawk was in the vacinity. When she was home with only Amista, she would tell some of the most colourful tales, so full of myth that Amista would often be forced to wonder if she had any relation to Shanks, who loved to tell a yarn just as much.

'Good morning mistress!' Cassie said joyously as Amista walked passed.

Amista lifted her hand in greeting. She did not approve of Cassie calling her "Mistress" but she had long lost that battle, so now she just left the maid to her own devices. If it made her happy, how could Amista honestly tell her to stop doing it?

Bouncing a little as she walked into the kitchen, Amista heard the whining of a dog. Looking around she spotted the large black dog that Mihawk had bought to keep her company. She had to admit that it was nice to have Clyde in the house while Mihawk was away, it made her feel safe knowing that she was not completely alone. 'I'm guessing that you're hungry?'

Clyde wagged his tail at the sound of her voice and trotted over to sit at her feet. He was a gorgeous dog, a breed that was rare and only found in some parts of the Grandline. She did't know how Mihawk had gotten hold of him, but she thought that was a secret better off left alone. After kneeling down to hug the dog around the neck, Amista stood and opened a can of dog food that had been pulled from the fridge. When she poured the meat into Clyde's bowl, he barked once happily before stuffing his face to feed his empty stomach.

Petting his soft head, Amista made herself a cup of steaming coffee and then got to work on Mihawk's breakfast. It did not go very far, as it was not long before Cassie walked over to her shyly and tapped her on the shoulder. 'Mistress I was wondering if I may have a word with you?'

'What about Cassie?'

'You see, my husband has just recieved a promotion and with it an all expense paid holiday.' Cassie pressed her hands together in what was an obvious display of nervousness. 'I was simply wondering if I could have two weeks off in two weeks time?'

'Why of course you can Cassie! That is wonderful news, congradulations!' Amista grinned and hugged the woman in front of her. 'I really think that you deserve it. You have been so good to me and Mihawk over the past two years.'

'Thank you very much mistress!' Cassie said tears rolling from her eyes. She bowed low, and then her voice became serious. 'But there is something else that I need to discuss with you. Here...'

Cassie handed to Amista a small yellow envolope that was sealed with blue wax and bulged slightly as if it was stuffed with something. Frowning slightly Amista checked the reciever, and found that it was adressed to her. Shrugging her shoulder she was about to rip the envelope open to examine its contents when Cassie spoke to her once again.

'I thought it was strange the way it was delivered.' Cassie bit her lip, pausing slightly before continuing. 'A man delivered it; he was wearing all black and his face was covered by a blue mask that resembled a bird. He would give me no name.'

'That's all right Cassie, there was nothing else you could do. It was probably one of the pirates playing tricks.' Amista smiled, but it was not genuine and didn't quite meet her eyes. Fear rolled over her like a thunderous wave as she opened the letter. What could possibly be inside? Her question was soon answered when she read the letter to herself silently.

_**To my Dearest Amista.**_

_**Who am I? You must be wondering. Well I'll tell you a bit about Myself.  
I have raven black hair and intelligent grey eyes.  
I am quite tall, and a skilled fighter even if I am no match for your lover.  
Down my right eye is a scar that I once recieved in a battle.**_

_**Who am I? You know me quite well.  
I live where I work, and work where I live.  
I travel the sea, and engage in many blood curdling situations.  
I wear a uniform, and wear it proud.**_

_**Who am I? You have met me before.  
You once told me a secret, you were young then.  
I showed you my soul, and you turned it away.  
That day I am sad to say, you lost a friend.**_

_**Who am I? You cannot hide from me.  
I know where you live.  
I know who you love and who you hate with a passion.  
I know your fears, your doubts and your insecurities.**_

_**  
Who am I? I know your secret.  
Come find me on the unamed island.  
Seek me out.  
I know your secret.**_

Amista stared at the letter in horror. She could not tell who the hand writing belonged to, but it sent fear all the way down her spine. Someone knew her secret, and knew that she was still alive and by the way that the letter was written; she could tell that it was someone that she had met before. She wondered if the person simply wanted to scare her, or if there was a deeper cause to this situation. Looking down at the envelope once again, she saw that an eternal post had been stuffed into it. When she took it out and read it, she could see the words "Unamed Island" engraved in its wood. Panicking her first thought was to alert Mihawk to her impending danger. She took two steps at a time as she raced up the spiral staircase and into the room that she shared with Mihawk.

He was still asleep in the same position that he had been in before, and he looked so peaceful. She could not get herself to disturb his peace and so she let her hand fall dormant to her side. She wished that she had the courage to tell him, but if she did he would become fearsome. He would change where they lived, and change her name and then she would no longer be able to work. And she loved to work in the small school on the island. It gave her great pleasure to go into school and to see their little faces light up with a childish joy and an untouched innocence. It had aways been her dream, and now that she was finally living it she was loath to give it away.

Biting her lip, Amista walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked around the room with the air of someone who might never see it ever again. She would miss the black marble benches that surrounded the walls. She would miss the large stove and she would miss the fact that the dining room and kitchen were connected. Pushing away the threatening tears, an idea came to Amista and she acted on instinct without thinking.

She picked up the Den Den Mushi that took residence in the kitchen and called through to the small school that she worked at. She told them that she would not be able to come into work for a while, that she was extremely ill and would call them when she got better. She hated to lie to people but she really couldn't think of a better way to get out of her current predicament.

After she had made the call, she knew that there was no turning back and no matter what she was stuck with the decision that she had chosen to make. Sucking in a deep breath she went back upstairs to her bedroom. She walked to the cupboard in the room and pulled out a few items of clothing, a bag, some accessories, and a stash of cash that she had been hiding from Mihawk. Since he did not agree that she made her own money, but rather she spend all of his, Amista had decided to keep her money from his view and had not spent a single beli of his. She was big enough to look after herself, and besides she felt guilty since he bought everything else. Including the house and the food on the table.

Flicking a glance behind her shoulder, Amista knew that she was going to have to be quick, and so she hurried into the shower with a fresh change of clothing. Mihawk would wake very soon and demand answers, and she would not have the strength to keep the truth from him. It was much better this way, that he was the one to be kept out of the danger even though she had no dobts that he would handle it. She just wanted to show him that she could be just as good a fighter as he was. She only hoped that it would not kill her to start hiding from the Hawk.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter finished. Hope you liked it! So remember to review, even if it is just a few words, all reviews count and they keep me interested in the story :D Anyway, teh next chapter is, Chapter 2: Back in a boat. 


End file.
